


"Просто Стайлз"

by hyog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Derek, Gen, TeenDerek - Freeform, The Hale Family, after 4x01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>юного Дерека спасают, и пока все переживают некуртуазный шок, объяснять что к чему приходится Стайлзу</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Просто Стайлз"

Дерек ни черта не помнит, и это приводит Стайлза в благоговейный ужас, от которого предательски трясутся коленки и внутри начинает ныть сладковатая, приторная слабость. Как перед падением.  
Дерек щурится, пытаясь выглядеть уверенней, чем он есть на самом деле. Играет в храброго. Больше не дает себя поддерживать, вообще стоит осторонь. "Мексика?" - бормочет - "Какого хрена я делаю в Мексике", и даже ругань в его исполнении звучит неуверенно, неправильно. Несколько часов они гонят до ближайшего отеля, ожидая, что вот-вот из-за угла вылезет неведомая хрень, расцарапавшая Малии бок одним легким взмахом когтя, Дерек в шоке, сидит бледный, похожий на восковую фигуру. Видят боги, Стайлз ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Малия с интересом разглядывает его, даже пробует нюхать. Тянется дернуть за гладкую щеку, пока Кира ее не одергивает. Скотт, кажется, в еще большем шоке, чем сам Дерек. Лидия задумчиво покусывает губу и сейчас ее молчание - на вес золота. Стайлз делает несколько глубоких-глубоких вдохов, пытаясь унять дрожь, и вдавливает педаль газа.  
Дерек начинает говорить.  
Стайлз чувствует, как шевелтся волоски на шее, внутренности скручивает узлом. Скотт сглатывает так громко, что хочется обернуться, но нельзя. Они все забились в темный номер, залитый слабым мерцанием дольки луны, и никто не решается начать. Стайлз - грудью на амбразуру. Очевидно, как самый закаленный по части...чего? Психотичных ситуаций? Безумных сюжетных поворотов? Дерека?  
Дерек говорит и в его глазах плавится время, как на картинах Дали.  
\- Меня...украли? Вам нужен выкуп? Можно связаться с моей матерью, но поверьте, она найдет вас раньше, чем вы успеете выставить первое условие. Будет кровь, много крови. И вы явно не охотники, иначе я был бы уже мертв, - руки скрещены на груди, как будто важный, как будто взрослый. Губы предательски подрагивают.  
\- Мы не... - Скотт пытается что-то сказать, но явно не знает как. - Мы друзья. Волк, - тыкает себя пальцем в грудь, - Койот, - кивает в сторону Малии, - Баньши, - Лидия машет ручкой и выглядит так же неуютно, как Стайлз себя чувствует.  
\- Стайлз, - протягивает руку, потому что черт побери, кто-то должен это сделать.  
\- И кто такой Стайлз? - косая самоуверенная ухмылка. Дерек в жизни так не улыбался.  
\- Просто Стайлз, - пожимает плечом как можно более беззаботно, Дерек хмыкает и протягивает руку. Крепкое, быстрое рукопожатие. Теперь они на равных, теперь можно что-то делать, решать, как-то...  
\- Тогда скажи мне, просто Стайлз, что это за чертовщина? - не смотря на страх, тяжелым туманом повисший в комнате, в его глазах веселые искорки. Кажется, раньше Дерек просто физически не умел долго сердиться или бояться. Как далеко он вернулся? В смысле...восстановился. Или что это вообще такое.  
\- Я попробую. Вот прямо сейчас попробую. Но сначала - что ты последнее помнишь? Это очень важно, правда, - спиной ощущает, как каждый за его спиной медленно кивает. Отлично, Скотт дает бразды переговоров ему в руки, ну просто зашибись. Стайлз польщен? Да нихрена он не польщен, он хочет выпрыгнуть в окно и перестать замечать знакомые черты в смазливой помолодевшей мордашке Дерека-младшего. Это чертовски странно.  
\- До склепа? - смешно морщит лоб. А, это так Дерек Хейл раньше хмурился. Умора. - У меня должна была быть игра, по баскетболу. Я пошел в лес, проветриться. Ну знаешь, - пожимает плечом, - Выгулять волка, чтобы не буянил. Мать вообще говорит, что нечестно играть с людьми, но блин, - улыбка, чертова улыбка опять, - Не могу удержаться. Обожаю баскет.  
Стайлз чувствует, как падает и катится по полу его челюсть, и как за его спиной к ней присоединяются еще несколько.  
\- Что-то не так? - по очереди обводит взглядом всех и каждого, опять смотрит на Стайлза. Язык высох и будто прилип к небу. Он должен об этом сказать. Вслух, сейчас? О нет, они позвонят Питеру, вытянут его из той выгребной ямы, в которую он спрятался, и пускай объясняет своему племянничку сам. Что вся его семья мертва.  
\- Нет, все...окей, да. Тут понимаешь что получается... - он подходит чуть ближе, а позади образовывается неприятная пустота. Скотт беззвучно сигналит всем выметаться в коридор, о мудрый всеведущий Альфа. А он, Стайлз, просто Стайлз, будет рассказывать несчастному, невинному парню историю всей его охренительно позитивной жизни. Так что ли?  
Облокачивается о край стола, Дерек - присаживается на край неопрятно выглядящей постели. Им нужно будет валить отсюда сразу же, как. Как только, так и.  
\- Ты как бы. В будущем, - выдыхает. Лучше не скажешь, правда?  
\- Да ну, - опять этот прищур, за которым следует улыбка, - Да не гони.  
Стайлз в жизни бы не подумал, что Дерек знает такие словечки. Если бы не ситуация, было бы так забавно. Правда забавно.  
\- Держи, - протягивает ему смартфон, - Эти игрушки не так давно появились..  
\- Ну подумаешь мобилка... - клацает, тыкает пальцем в экран, лицо медленно-медленно вытягивается и приобретает уже знакомое Стайлзу шокированное выражение.  
\- А сейчас смотри, - подгружает Инстаграм и несколько секунд озабоченно возит пальцем по "мобилке", надеясь, что та одиозная фотка сохранилась. - А вот! Знакомься...в смысле, не пугайся - это твой дядя Питер.  
Дерек весело гыгыкает. Питер изволят почивать в постели, у него на лбу черным маркером выведена смешная маленькая корона.  
\- Твои проделки? - возвращает смартфон, Стайлз хмыкает.  
\- Идея моя, исполнение - твое, - опять листает Инстаграм, - Вот.  
\- Как это мое? Я же...во-о-у, - присвистывает, - Это еще кто?  
Вплотную рассматривает фотку полуголого Дерека-старшего. Лицо - хмурее грозового неба, только что клыки не показывает. Руки сложены на груди. Подпись гласит "Для Дэни с любовью от Стайлза" - он уже и не помнит зачем это было нужно, но очевидно - для грязного мерзкого подкупа однокашника.  
\- Этот хмурый волчара - тот Дерек, которого знаю я, и все мы.  
Дерек смешно двигает бровями, пытаясь свести их в такую же сердитую полоску, играет желваками, но даже и близко и не становится похожим на оригинал. Стайлз не выдерживает и смеется.  
\- Прости чувак, но я ни в жисть не поверю, что это, - задирает собственную футболку, под которой обычный мальчиковый плоский живот, и не более, - Превратится в _это_, - тыкает в фирменные дерековские кубики, и Стайлз только пожимает плечом.  
\- У тебя была несладкая жизнь, малыш, и очень много энтузиазма как можно скорее стать как можно более сильным.  
Задумчиво рассматривает фото, и Стайлзу кажется, что он вот-вот поверит, но нет. Мотает головой. Хорошо, значит придется по-плохому, раз по-хорошему не вышло.  
\- Прости чувак, но это слишком...  
Стайлз набирает побольше воздуха в легкие.  
\- Твою мать зовут Талия, старшая сестра - Лора, младшая - Кора, твоя погибшая девушка - Пэйдж, и что-то мне подсказывает там не обошлось без помощи доброго дядюшки Питера. После ее смерти...  
\- Что? - глаза Дерека полыхают желтым, и Стайлз прикусывает язык, когда его хватают за ворот футболки, чуть не опрокидывая на стол, - Смерти Пэйдж? - как будто собирается впиться зубами прямо ему в лицо и откусить что-нибудь. Стайлз жмурится, но потом приказывает себе открыть глаза и смотреть прямо. Впитывать и боль, и страх, и растерянность, которых целое море, океан в непривычно-золотистых глазах Дерека. Мальчишки, который еще не познал боль утраты своих близких, не познал еще по сути своей ничего.  
\- Извини, - сколько еще раз за вечер ему придется это повторить? Стайлз ненавидит Скотта сейчас всей душой. Когда в бой вперед с клыками и когтями - это мы первые, а нырять с головой в чужую депрессию - это у нас Стайлз мастер.  
Дерек закусывает губу и, кажется, начинает верить. Или боится за нее настолько, что предпочитает не рисковать.  
\- Ты... - хватка на футболке становится более цепкой, сердце Стайлза делает испуганный рывок, но он заставляет себя продолжать, - Ты захочешь превратить ее. Сделать такой же. У тебя не получится, - его выпускают так резко, что он чуть не падает на стол. Теперь на лице Дерека настоящий ужас, как будто он увидел приведение или само Око Саурона воспылало на горизонте и начало потрошить его душу.  
\- Откуда...как...  
\- Я же говорю. Ты в будущем.  
\- Но если, - перебивает, - Я сейчас здесь и этого еще не случилось, значит, может быть...  
Исправить все? Стайлз скорбно складывает брови домиком. Вряд ли это возможно, если только не...  
Он перестает дышать. Черная дыра раскрывается прямо под его ногами и медленно-медленно начинает засасывать события внутрь одно за другим. Если бы Дерека не было - что тогда? Никакой сгоревшей дотла семьи, целый сонм здоровых розовощеких Хейлов, бегающих по лесу Бикон Хиллз. Никакого озверевшего от горя Питера. Никакого Скотта. Никакого альфы, вообще ни одного из них. И нет причин Декалиону тащить свою кровожадную свору в их маленький городишко, и нет причин темной друидке вылазить из той черной дыры, в которой она пряталась все это время. Нет причин ни для чего. Никакой смерти Пэйдж. Никакой Кейт Арджент. Никакого Джерарда. И возможно, только возможно, никакой смерти Эллисон.  
\- О господи, - Вселенная все еще крутится вихрем, когда Стайлз опять находит в себе силы посмотреть на мальчишку, - Это невозможно.  
Стоит напротив, дышит тяжело. Взгляд блестит. Больше не играет в большого сурового волка. И страх, кажется, сочится из каждой клеточки его тела. Не за себя, о нет, только не за себя.  
\- Что невозможно, Стайлз? Ну же, не зависай теперь.  
\- Не может быть, чтобы Кейт решила стереть тебя с лица Земли, - он знает, что Скотт и остальные сейчас слышат все, знает и ему все равно. Возможно, как раз сейчас они смогут что-нибудь понять вместе. - Мы явно прервали какой-то ритуал. Возможно, только возможно...ты бы уменьшался и уменьшался, от парня к мальчишке к ребенку к младенцу и потом - пуф! Как и не было. Полный откат.  
\- Пуф, - повторяет, как завороженный. А потом хмурится, и на этот раз уже почти похоже на Дерека, почти, но еще не совсем. Стайлз стискивает зубы. Одно дело просто мириться с чужим скверным характером, подстраиваться, пытаться понять, лавировать в дебрях враждебной психики. И совсем другое - собственноручно брать бензопилу и кромсать, кромсать, кромсать, разбрызгивая кровь в разные стороны. Он чувствует себя мясником.  
\- Ты сказал Кейт? Кейт Арджент?  
\- Угу.  
\- Новая девчонка у нас в школе. Горячая штучка, но опасностью веет за километр.  
"И что же ты" - хочет спросить Стайлз, - "Повелся как последний идиот на эту опасность", но только кивает в ответ. Горячая, да. Такая горячая, что от нее загораются целые дома.  
\- И почему ей вдруг нужно меня уничтожать?  
\- Она...хочет вернуть все, как было. Стереть прошлое. Переиграть партию. Наверное.  
\- Господи, звучишь как Дельфийский Оракул, - фыркает, - Что конкретно отменить? Я что-то натворил? - пододвигается чуть ближе, принюхивается, прислушивается. Думает, что Стайлз соврет? О, он бы и рад, тысячу раз да. Сердце пускается в тревожный галоп, Дерек удивленно вскидывает брови. До боли знакомая мимика.  
\- Ты сейчас боишься. Меня? - чуть склоняет голову набок, будто чтобы получше расслышать, как будто предательское сердце Стайлза может выдать все его секреты, и даже больше.  
\- За тебя, - и это правда. Дерек-младший не выглядит как человек, готовый перегрызть себе вены при малейших сложностях, но оказаться не в свое время, не в своем месте, и узнать, что по твоей причине умерли все, кого ты любишь и знаешь, и еще только пару часов назад видел живыми и невредимыми...он не сойдет с ума?  
\- Да брось, - самоуверенный, почти нахальный тон. Только глаза тревожные, внимательные. Как будто готовится к удару, но не знает на какую часть тела он придется.  
\- Кейт Арджент подожгла дом Хейлов, - лучше говорить так, как будто это история о ком-то другом, давняя и покрытая пылью лет, - Из всей твоей семьи в живых остались только Питер и Кора, - и знать, что старшую альфу убил не контролирующий себя Питер ему вовсе не обязательно.  
\- Нет, этого не может быть, - смешок, плотно стиснутые зубы, сильно сжатые кулаки, еще сильнее, а теперь до крови. Как будто пытается совладать с собой и не растерзать Стайлза на месте. Темные алые капли срываются на бледно-серый ковер, оседают ржавыми пятнами, - Нет, - резче, уверенней, когтистая рука впивается в шею Стайлза, не царапает, не ранит, но держит крепко и дышать становится почти невозможно.  
\- Извини, - хрипит. Золотистые глаза превращаются в два огромных солнца, и все что видит Стайлз - это их холодный свет, разрывающий темноту вокруг. Два дрейфующих огонька в океане пустоты. Наконец, выдыхает медленно, прикрывает глаза, когти скользят по коже, не причиняя вреда. - Извини, - Стайлз повторяет на всякий случай еще раз, потому что теперь исправить точно уже ничего нельзя. В прозрачно-зеленых, как летний пруд, глазах Дерека - понимание. Он может различить ложь, почувствовать ее на вкус, как изысканную марку вина или скисший виноградный сок.  
\- Я совсем неудачник, да? - спокойно, убито. Живой улыбчивый мальчишка на его глазах превращается в зомби. - Вам нужно было оставить меня в склепе. Зачем такого вообще спасать? - руки безвольно повисают вдоль тела. Стайлз морщится, пытается проглотить ком, застрявший в горле, все что он видит - надломленного мальчишку, одно неосторожное движение, и метаморфоза будет необратимой.  
\- Мы не бросаем своих, - бережно берет его за плечи, и так же аккуратно обнимает. Легонько водит рукой по спине, успокаивая. Дерек нервный, дерганный, горячий. Как будто вот-вот взорвется, как будто решается на что-то.  
\- Мы, типа, друзяшки, да? - утыкается носом в ключицу Стайлза, легонько вдыхает, как дегустатор, пытающийся распробовать воздух на вкус. По телу Стайлза пробегает целое стадо мурашек, прежде чем он понимает, _что_ конкретно происходит.  
\- Не совсем, - собственный голос сухой, каркающий. Интересно что там, за дверью, делает сейчас Скотт?  
\- Тогда...враги? - неверяще. Напряжен. Стайлз чувствует, как сердце подскакивает к самому горлу, мягкий выдох Дерека щекочет кожу.  
\- О нет. Уже давно нет.  
\- Значит, я тебе доверяю? - шепчет возле самого уха, и Стайлз облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы. Черт, во что он играет?  
\- Да. Наверное. Не знаю, - сквозь футболку Дерека пробивается лихорадочное, болезненное тепло. Расползается по телу Стайлза и кажется, он вот-вот поймет. Стоят щека к щеке. Как будто так их никто не может подслушать. Как будто сейчас случится что-то очень важное.  
\- А я думаю, доверяю, - переминается с ноги на ногу, мускулы под тонкой тканью скользят, перестраиваясь. Стайлз чувствует это под своей рукой, чувствует, как внутри Дерека ворочается необузданный, одичавший от страха волк. И вот-вот выберется на поверхность.  
Он не отвечает, и Дерек продолжает говорить, на этот раз с легким гортанном рыком. Его нужно отпустить, выпустить, позвать Скотта. Но Стайлз просто стоит, почему-то вспоминая все те разы, когда не решался. Подойти ближе, помочь - словом, прикосновением, просто собственным присутствием. И когда таки решался. Это всегда было похоже на попытку приблизиться к молнии, гадая жахнет или нет.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь, просто Стайлз, - его улыбка почти физически ощутима, - А теперь я должен все исправить, пока не поздно, - еще раз сладко затягивается запахом Стайлза, как дозой странного наркотика, эффект которого еще до конца не ясен.  
И со всей дури заезжает ему кулаком в живот.  
Стайлз складывается пополам, как хлипкий карточный домик. Секунда, и Скотт уже внутри, два прыжка - и он грациозно перемахивает через подоконник, исчезая в гулкой темноте ночи. Вслед за Дереком, юркой змейкой шмыгнувшим в окно секунду ранее.  
Стайлз почему-то уверен, что у Скотта нет шансов, даже против такого мелкого и шкодливого мальчишки. Требовательный, тоскливый рык разрывает тишину парковки, несколько машин начинают вопить сигнализациями, но не более того. Стайлз баюкает свои пострадавшие внутренности, сидя на полу. В его голове вертятся последние слова Дерека, брошенные, как обещание.  
"Мне нравится как ты пахнешь".  
Стайлз пытается сдержать совершенно дурацкую ухмылку и придумать, что он скажет Скотту. И Лидии. И Малии, и Кире, божечки.  
Он смеется, трет ладонями лицо.  
Нравится, ну надо же.


End file.
